moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Axel Lovecraft
}}| } }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 39 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Axel, Boss |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Demisexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Talaen |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Manager |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | July 12 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Alive |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 6”3 (192.3 cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 181 lbs (82 kg) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Silvery black |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Golden-brown |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Laford |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 101, Staff Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | n/a |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Charles G. Flintwood |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Marianne Henrick Flintwood |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Unnamed |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Sister-in-law | style="font-size:85%;" | Unnamed |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nephew | style="font-size:85%;" | Mentioned; unnamed |- |} “No work means no food or lodging, so work till you feel the ache in your bones. Work till you’re satisfied with how you’ve lived up till this moment." — Axel'' '''Axel Lovecraft' is the acting Manager in Moemoea Cafe. Nothing much is known about him. The Seniors hold him in high regard, much to the chagrin of Lucas. Personality As a man of action and of little words, Axel is what plenty would think of as stoic or apathetic. He projects an aloof and neutral attitude around others as to not seem harsh as a man, but when it comes down to business, he’s as dedicated as anyone can be. Although he can be a bit aggressive about his methods, he truly does mean well in his own way. Mostly. Axel is someone who speaks very little and that can be very difficult to deal with as he can be very inconsiderate with his words, preferring to be blunt about certain things rather than apply a bit of delicacy to them...which often times just cause him his own set of odd problems. Personal Biography Growing up into a family of 4 and merchantry, Axel had a considerably normal childhood having been born a few decades after a skirmish in Iastrimel. Hailing originally from the town of Laford; a town full of cobblestones lining the streets and flower fields located in the outskirts, it was a place known for their artistic culture, he grew up into the world of nature surrounding him. Although his childhood consisted of constantly moving around, he wasn’t lonely with his older brother around to keep him company. He lived a simple and quiet life near the outskirts of his town with his parents who worked in the local market guild while he and his brother worked on their family farm. Not long into his adolescence that he and his brother had come to befriend a strange and extremely eccentric Natura. She came with the aura of someone from nobility but didn’t hold the same ideals as the more pompous and haughty adults of the same race. That’s how he spent his childhood and adolescence; partly in love but careful not to fall deeper into its clutches. Adulthood came at a crawl and soon enough, he and his brother were to be in charge of their parents’ business and learned the ways of merchants themselves but also came the turbulent whirlwind of love for Axel as he watches the woman he’d fallen in love with marrying the brother he’d always looked up to and give birth to a nephew he couldn’t help but cherish, despite the flicker of pain he feels every time he looks into his nephew’s innocent and similar looking eyes. But the tragedy is never too far behind as an accident leaves him with an orphaned child and no more brother or a sister-in-law. Distraught by his loss, Axel couldn’t find it in himself to care for a child who looked too much like the one he loved and lost as well as the brother he could no longer meet. So he left his nephew in the care of a gentle old soul of a father and ran away, only to come back several years later to the place he would soon call his home in a nameless resthouse in the lush forests in Mers. In the midst of his stressful readjusting and confusion, the old man who ran the resthouse then had welcomed him with open arms once again. Axel would have refused then had he not been so devastated in his own weakness at being unable to adjust to a normal lifestyle anymore and only find himself accepting the kind offer. But even his hard-headedness couldn’t be beaten out of him when he faithfully insisted to do something for the kindness of a man who no longer recognized him in return for letting him stay long enough to find his way again. Axel couldn’t help the thought that maybe this was the place he was looking for his whole life… He never thought to leave ever since. From the point the resthouse that was no more and the continued stay at its reincarnation as a cafe run by the very boy who no longer remembers him but also watched grow up, he plans on staying until he’s watched Lucas’ dreams bloom till the end. Or so he keeps telling himself for years now. It was just an excuse to stay longer and watch his nephew longer. Relationships name of oc “quote” (info) name of oc “quote” (info) Trivia * He owns a pet hamster in his room called “Nimbus” (bc he looked like a cloud) * Terrified of bears for primal reasons * Even more terrified of felines * He can’t take a joke because it takes him a while to get the joke itself * Ate a cactus steak once…..never again * Researches modern lingo used by the kids cause he wants to understand them Gallery 455?cb=20180710074108.png 455?cb=20180710074108.png 455?cb=20180710074108.png 455?cb=20180710074108.png Category:Senior Staff Category:Talaen